Ice Pirate
by biological.experiment
Summary: This is will eventually be a Pirate AU femslash staring Elsanna. It will not be incest, since the pair won't be related. Updates will be slow, but hopefully worth it. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is will eventually be a AU femslash staring Elsanna. It will not be incest, since the pair won't be related. Updates will be slow, but hopefully worth it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a love for pirates and the oc that might pop up here and there throughout the tale.**

**Enjoy, **

**Rigg**

* * *

**Ice Pirate**

**_Prelude - _****_Moonlight Practice_**

A young girl slipped stealthily into a darkened room, allowing the large oak door to close silently behind her. Turning around, the girl began to grin. She had the entire space to herself while the rest of the castle slumbered away, unaware. Moving toward the center of the barren room, blue hues surveyed the vast work space she had discovered years ago.

Unable to sleep and despite her young age, she developed a habit of wandering the deserted halls, using the moonlight as her only guide. Around the age of five, she came across an old, abandoned ballroom while out exploring. Over the years she kept a vigil watch, and to her absolute delight no one ever approached her hideaway. Apparently it had been built by her great ancestors, only to be abandoned, like other parts of the castle, as new additions gained favor and rapidly became occupied.

Taking it upon herself, the girl slowly tidied the room and since then had kept it free of dust and grime. Originally, it had simply been a place to hide in when she was upset or to play in when she was bored. However, as time slipped by, it eventually became a sanctuary; a sanctuary from the world, her parents, and mostly, herself.

Inhaling, the little girl closed her eyes in an attempt to clear her thoughts and calm her thrumming heart. Shifting her stance, she braced her bare feet against the weathered wood floor. As she slowly let the air escape from her lungs, both eyes fluttered open. It was time.

Moving her hands in a simple weave, snowflakes suddenly burst forth to dance between her glowing palms. Concentrating, she watched in fascination as a snowball slowly formed. Retaining control, the little girl continued to focus on the sight before her. It had taken a while to build her abilities up to this point, and even now she often struggled if she neglected to provide her undivided attention.

Aware that her muscles were beginning to tire from the maintained flow of magic, the girl threw the snowball high into the air. Releasing a giggle, she watched as the glowing orb burst before reaching the arched ceiling. Standing below, platinum blond hair became visible in the soft light as the little girl became completely enraptured at the sight, her grin widening as the flurries began to sprinkle down upon the room below. She had done it.

Excited by her progress, she continued to practice. As the night wore on, the room began to grow colder and unknown to the little girl, the temperature gradually dropped throughout the surrounding areas beyond her domain. If she had paid attention, she would have been more careful, but as it was, she was too enthralled by the increased success of her intricate designs to register that her magic was tumbling out of control.

The girl's delight quickly turned into terror, however, as the large oak doors slammed open, revealing an enraged king and a desperate queen. Freezing, much like her frozen creations, the little girl waited as the couple balked at the sight of the ballroom, clearly disconcerted by the scene before them. The suspense was short lived though as the queen's gasp shattered her husband's shock. Catching the queen by the arm, the king restrained the woman from dashing to the girl's side. Once he knew his wife would obey, the king advanced instead, his composure quickly hardened into a raging fury.

"Elsa! What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" The king exclaimed.

Frozen out of fear, the platinum blond remained silent. Elsa knew it was a rhetorical question; it was as obvious as the nose on her face as to what she had done. She had gone against the king's orders. The girl knew she should never get carried away while practicing in secrecy. Similarly, she was well aware of the consequences if she was caught using her magic. She had slipped once again. Her powers were a malediction, and because of them she had become an abomination almost overnight.

The monarchs could not afford to have their daughter, the sole heir to the Arendelle throne, be dysmorphic of any sorts. When the magic first leaked through, her parents had looked the other way, claiming the gaffes were from a source of vindictive sorcery, cast from an outside opposition. However, as the girl aged, her powers only grew stronger and more prominent. Desperate, the monarchs attempted to remove Elsa's powers; instead Elsa's powers remained and her parents grew more distant.

"You have to go," her father declared before storming out of the room.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter  
**

**Enjoy,**

**Rigg.**

* * *

_"You have to go," her father declared before storming out of the room._

* * *

**_Ch. 1 - _****_Bordushka_**

And go she did. It had been an unspoken rule that if Elsa was unable to control and hide her magic, she would no longer be welcomed by her parents or her people. Smuggling what she could into a small sack, Elsa disappeared into the night.

For thirteen years she refused to return to her homeland, but that ended as she gazed across the dark water in the direction of the shore, hidden in the shadows as the sun struggled to break the mountain's crest. _Arendelle would be waking up soon,_ Elsa surmised. She wasn't here for a courtesy call, however. No, she was after _them_.

Lowering her spyglass, Elsa allowed nimble fingers to compress the device after locking sight of the fleeting ship traversing the water ahead of them. Tucking it away into one of the numerous pockets residing on her belt, she kept her gaze upon the ocean waters. They had been chasing the pirate ship for neigh a fortnight, and she was finally closing in upon her prey. With a feral grin, Elsa strode across the deck to stand at the helm.

"It's time," Elsa informed her first mate. Dismissing the affirmation, Elsa simply clasped hold of her wrist to stand with her arms behind her back. Pivoting, the captain watched silently as the distance disappeared between the two ships. It was a laugh, really, that anyone thought they could outrun her, the Ice Queen of the seven seas. Once she caught wind and set her focus upon her target, it was simply a matter of time. But, run the pirates did, much to her amusement.

As the ship drew near, Elsa narrowed her icy hues. Raising her hand, she slipped the glove off to reveal pulsating, pale, slender digits, magic already dancing at her fingertips. Entranced, Elsa watched the intricate design solidify into a snowflake, only to flutter across the back of her knuckles like she had seen a con man do with a coin. Catching the exquisite flurry between lithe fingertips, Elsa concentrated on the frozen form. It wasn't time to play. Studying the creation, the Ice Queen quickly warped the innocent shape into that of a deadly saber. Satisfied, Elsa returned her gaze to her prize and without further ado began to freeze the waters around the other vessel, bringing the ship's movements to a sudden halt.

It had been over a decade since she had last feared to use her magic, believing it to be a curse. After seeing the quandary in her mother's eyes, Elsa had initially felt her control slip, especially as she watched while the queen struggled between comforting her only child and following obediently after her husband. In the end, her mother had left, leaving Elsa to fear the misconceptions that were spewed about her powers. It wasn't until she was free of the restrictive barriers that the reality of her situation began to sink in.

The captain had no reason to dread her gift, like she had previously been led to believe. She was no longer a little girl, trapped behind closed gates and locked doors. The apprehensive behaviors she learned while hiding her powers from her parents and the reduced staff were gone. Elsa was finally free to use her gift instead of constrain them as if they didn't exist. With that final discovery, her trepidations gradually recede and her powers simply grew in leaps and bounds.

Focusing on the task at hand, the Ice Queen directed her magic through the crashing waves, encasing the entire ship in an impenetrable gridlock. Elsa could destroy the wooden vessel, allowing it to sink to the bottom of the ocean without a further thought in mind, but she needed the ship to remain afloat for the time being. She would have to be patient. Once the two ships were in reach, Elsa lingered at the gunwale while watching her first mate, Kristoff, direct their small ragtag crew with boarding the offending pirate ship.

In all retrospect, for as maladroit as her men appeared, the crew had the pirates captured and restrained in record time. _That's what you get when you enlist a group of trolls,_ Elsa considered as she made her way down the steps and across the deck. Moving with an ethereal grace, Elsa's expression became impassive as she boarded _Neptune's Cry_.

Circling about the restrained, scowling crew, icy hues lingered upon each individual before coming to a halt at the sight of the captain. Much to her amusement, he had been bound and gagged. Yes, the fellow did have quite a nasty mouth on him. She would have to thank her first mate for his foresight.

"Captain Bordushka, I believe you have something of mine," Elsa stated calmly as she used the tip of the frozen blade to slice away the impeding cloth that covered the man's mouth.

"And whatever might that be? Ye heart?" Bordushka inquired, his face twisting into a snarky grin. He, along with many others that roamed the sea, and even some of the landlubbers, had deduced that the Ice Queen held no heart. It was rumored that the void had simply frozen over as her powers grew, crushing the fragile organ in the process.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Elsa simply gazed down at the captain, her face expressionless.

"You know exactly what, Bordushka, and I will destroy you, your crew, and this entire ship for it, if it is not promptly placed within my possession," Elsa replied with a faux serenity. She would do much worse if she was denied what she came for. She would get her treasure, one way or another.

"I haven't a clue. Perhaps a kiss, from ye sweet bonny lips, would refresh my me-" Bordushka began to tease. However, the last of his bargain went unsaid as Elsa, impatient with her quarry, froze the captain.

"Load him and the rest in the brig," Elsa commanded. "Search the ship for anything of use, and let us be on our way." Her crew might be a collaboration of rag-tags, but they were excruciatingly efficient at their tasks, much to Elsa's relief. Satisfied at the sight of her crew dispersing into raiding parties or disappearing to fasten the offending vessel to _Frysta's_ stern, she caught her bosun by the arm.

Delaying the boatswain from attending his duties, she pulled him aside. "Kai, find the cabin boy," Elsa whispered discretely to the man. "Have him locate what I'm after and to bring it directly to me. Not a word to anyone," the captain ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Kai replied before disappearing to find Olaf.

Glancing back over his shoulder, the bosun watched as Elsa vanished into her quarters, the door closing behind her. Sighing quietly, Kai's proper posture slouched just a bit as he returned deck side. He had known the captain since the day she was born, kicking and screaming. From the beginning, he had doted on the girl like the daughter he never had, despite everyone else's reservations. When she was disowned by her parents, Kai decided to go with the girl, and ever since then he had been by her side. Despite the bosun's unwavering loyalty and his best attempts, Elsa had never been the same though, much to his disappointment.

Reaching the mainmast, Kai returned his thoughts to his task. Tilting his head back, the balding man released a sharp whistle. Within seconds, he caught sight of dark hair and a pair of mischievous eyes peeping over the edge of the crow's nest.

"Hi Kai!" Olaf cried from above, waving a pale arm in the air.

"Olaf, my boy, get down here!" Kai hollered up. The cabin boy knew the whistle codes, yet preferred verbal interaction, much to the bosun's irritation. However, regardless of Olaf's immature and obnoxious persona, or perhaps because of it, everyone was rather fond of the lad. Similarly, the bosun understood why Elsa kept Olaf aboard: he was extremely crafty when it came to finding things he had no purpose knowing about.

Lost in his grumblings, Kai barely had time to jump out of the way as the nimble lad tumbled down the rigging to land where he had previously been standing. Glaring at the boy, Kai shook his head. The sprout was notorious for giving unexpected, warm, hugs. Body tackles more like it. Short, even for his youthful age, Olaf was deathly pale, the color of snow almost, which surprised the bosun, considering the vast amount of time the cabin boy spent lounging in the sunshine.

"I have a request from the Captain," Kai began as the lad rose to his full height, barely topping three feet. Passing on the message, Kai made sure the cabin boy understood Elsa's orders before sending him on his way. With an excited "Yes-sirry-sir!" from the boy, Kai watched as Olaf skipped his way across the deck.

With another shake of his balding head, the bosun disappeared to collect his record book. He had much to do with the addition of the new supplies acquired from the _Neptune's Cry_. What they couldn't use, they would sell at the next port. Similarly, they would have to dispose of the vessel as well, whether through trade or dismantling it for parts, the man was still deciding. With a sigh, Kai began working on his own tasks. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the various errors that y'all might stumble across throughout the chapters, within this one and any future readings. If there's something drastic, feel free to let me know and I'll get around to altering it. My thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
**

**Enjoy,**

**Rigg**

* * *

_With another shake of his balding head, the bosun disappeared to collect his record book. He had much to do with the addition of the new supplies acquired from the Neptune's Cry. What they couldn't use, they would sell at the next port. Similarly, they would have to dispose of the vessel as well, whether through trade or dismantling it for parts, the man was still deciding. With a sigh, Kai began working on his own tasks. It was going to be a long morning._

* * *

**_Ch. 2 - _****_Midnight Farewell_**

It was almost midnight. A young maiden sat upon the tower's spire overlooking the slumbering town below, watching as the ocean's waves lapped calmly at the shore side. In the morning, she would set sail to a foreign kingdom, one she had only heard of when it was mentioned during the numerous discussions involving her, or when she caught glimpses of the new land when gazing at the various maps residing in her pappa's study. As the sun rose, her life would start anew.

She knew she should be tucked in bed, resting up for the long journey, but she couldn't sleep. The sky was awake, so she was awake. Her body thrummed with an energy that only manifested beneath the star-filled heaven. And although she relished in the sun's golden rays, come nighttime the girl always felt a strong compulsion to play.

As an only child, the girl had learned to entertain herself. In Brooksdale, winter dominated the four seasons, much to her delight and the castle's horror. When she was trapped inside, the servants had spent countless hours containing the damage created by the impish strawberry blond. From chasing the princess as she raced down the halls on her bike, to mending furniture, often scuffed during her trapeze acts as she socialized with the portraits, or repairing archaic suits of armor that received sporadic ballet lessons, the servants were continuously kept on their toes. The only time they ever received a break was when the princess was able to spend the day outside building snowmen.

"Anna?" a gentle voice called, cutting through the strawberry blonde's thoughts.

Turning her head, Anna smiled as she spotted her governess leaning nervously out one of the tower windows. Knowing better than to push her luck by remaining on the roof, Anna rose with a haphazard grace. For as adventurous as she was, it was amazing that she had not broken more bones while growing up. Teetering her way across the slanted tiles, Anna slipped back into the safety of the castle.

"Hi Gerda," Anna greeted, smiling as the older woman obviously relaxed once the princess's feet were reconnected with the stone floor. _Really, she shouldn't fret so much, _Anna mused._ This tower is only about sixty feet up, while the internal towers are much taller. If she keeps worrying, she'll start turning grey like ol' Lady Henrietta. _Biting the inside of her cheek, Anna struggled to stifle an onslaught of giggles as her mind became flooded with mental images of her governess dressed like a stuffed peacock, very similar to Henrietta's favorite gown. The princess's thoughts were interrupted however as Gerda began to speak in an exasperated tone.

"Anna, what have I told you about being up so late? And outside without a coat? And out on the-" Gerda scolded until interrupted by a softly muttered apology.

"I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind, what with tomorrow and all," the princess conceded. Clearing her throat as her mind continued to misbehave, Anna forced her thoughts to focus on the conversation. "I didn't mean to worry you." Anna really didn't mean to upset the woman. Although Gerda could be strict, Anna knew the governess simply had her best interest at heart. Sure enough, the woman released a puff of air, for, according to Gerda, women never sighed.

"Come here, child," Gerda prompted while opening her arms.

Stepping into the safety of a warm embrace, Anna closed her eyes as she clung onto the woman as if she was her last lifeline. She knew that she shouldn't worry about the future, that many girls were often wed to individuals they had never met. It was just that way with arranged marriages. In all retrospect, she should have been married at least a few years back. According to many of the local royals, eighteen summers was considered borderline, especially for those of nobility. Thankfully though, her parents pushed the matter off as long as they could without breaking the treaty between Brooksdale and the Southern Isles.

"It will be all right, dear. Tomorrow is not the end of the world, but the start of a new beginning," Gerda counseled softly, having a faint inkling as to why her charge was up so late. The girl's anxieties were another reason why Gerda was up. The governess had been rechecking their bags one last time before the morning arrived, when she had slipped by to peek in on the princess. Realizing that the girl's lights were still on but no occupant was in the room, Gerda went in search for the princess.

"Come, dear. It's time we both retired for the night. We have a long day ahead of us." Guiding her charge back to the girl's room, Gerda tucked Anna in before turning out the lights. Shutting the door behind her, the governess meandered off to find her own pillow.

Laying quietly in the dark, Anna stared at the ceiling as she listened to the door swing shut. Anna knew the woman was right, in the sense to not fret. But, despite the continuous flood of encouragement received from the castle staff, her parents, and especially the embassy, she couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant about the entire process. Unfortunately, as princess and heir of Brooksdale, Anna had little choice in the matter. By the time for midmorning crumpets, she would be on her way to the Southern Isles to finally meet her betrothed, Prince Hans.

Climbing out of bed, Anna scuttled across the cold floor to grab the stuffed snowman that was hidden in her closet. Quickly returning to the confines of a warm bed, Anna snuggled her childhood friend close to her chest and simply stared out the open window until sleep finally claimed her. For as much as she wished upon the stars outside, she knew that there was no getting out of tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: A special thanks to CinnamonPearl517 for beta-ing this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alterations made.  
**

**Disclaimers: I own everything, everything! Okay, not really. But, one can fantasize. However, see first chapter  
**

**Enjoy,**

**Rigg**

* * *

_Climbing out of bed, Anna scuttled across the cold floor to grab the stuffed snowman that was hidden in her closet. Quickly returning to the confines of a warm bed, Anna snuggled her childhood friend close to her chest and simply stared out the open window until sleep finally claimed her. For as much as she wished upon the stars outside, she knew that there was no getting out of tomorrow._

* * *

**_Ch. 3 - _****_Siege of Stonehenge_**

_Skittering down the ramp, Anna ran into her parents' awaiting arms. Tightening her grasp, she clung onto their solid forms. She was excited for the trip. Upon waking up, she had deduced that there was no way out of the arrangement, so she might as well view the next year, or ninety, as a grand adventure. Unfortunately, her silver-lined enthusiasm was overshadowed by sorrow._

_"I'm going to miss you," Anna murmured into the fine fabric covering her father's sturdy shoulders._

_"It will be all right, darling. In a few months, you will be in the Southern Isles. Once there you'll probably forget all about us," the king teased. Agdar would miss his little girl, but dwelling on the thought wouldn't make the transition easier for either party. _

_"And don't forget, we will be there for the wedding next summer," the queen reminded Anna, hoping that the promise would cheer up both her husband and daughter._

_Next summer; she would spend an entire year living with Han's family, the Wesletons, learning of the Southern Isles' customs, culture, and etiquette. Anna shuddered at the thought. She had overheard snippets slipped between servants or nobles when they thought Anna was not around or listening. Similarly, she had personally observed the ambassadors during their stay over the past few months while they settled the final details with her father. The princess was not looking forward to the upcoming year._

_"But that's so far away," Anna nearly whined. "Are you sure you cannot visit sooner?"_

_"We're sorry, dear," Idun__ interjected, answering her daughter's plea before her husband could cave. It was well known that the king was incapable of resisting his little girl, especially when she looked at them with such sad puppy eyes. For as much as she detested the arrangements herself, they had to abide by the contract._

_"Besides, it was you who mentioned wanting to get married beneath 'a summer moon,'" the queen added, a smile slipping through to remove the bite from the reminder._

Anna felt the corner of her lips quirk at the memory of the conversation between her and the monarchs before the ship departed. Her mother always did have a way of twisting her words. A little more than a month had passed since then, much to Anna's delight and disappointment. Releasing a sigh, no, _a breath of air,_ Anna mentally corrected, blue eyes gazed across the open ocean.

_Water, water, and more water. Ugh, it's going to be such a long trip,_ the strawberry blonde groaned. They had lost sight of the tip of Corona's peninsula about a fortnight ago. According to the captain, when she next saw land, it would be the shores of her new home; probably in another few weeks. Collapsing in an unladylike fashion, Anna's upper torso slouched haphazardly to allow her chest to rest upon the rail, arms and braided locks dangling limply overboard. Just as there was a sparse option of views, Anna had immediately discovered that the availability of activities to partake in was even more limited.

Bored within an hour upon being trapped on the ship, Anna had the bright idea to explore the vessel, much to her governess's disapproval. However, it didn't take long for Anna to conclude that, although she was a royal passenger, she was unwelcomed. Over the first couple of days, a majority of the crew had ignored her curiosity as if she didn't exist. By the weeks' end, they had politely told her to shove off, and now they dismissed her completely. About to groan again, Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a warning voice from above.

xxx

"Royals, sunset view!" sounded a cry from the crow's nest.

With a roll of his eyes, the Kristoff simply glanced in the cued direction, not bothering to correct Olaf's use of inability to use pirate directional terms. It had been years since the lad came aboard and, to everyone's failure; the cabin boy had never picked up even a smidgen of the pirates' terminology. In all reality, Olaf seemed imbued with his own sort of vocabulary and sense of mind.

_Why is he even in the crow's nest again?_ Kristoff wondered, offhandedly. Mulling over his thoughts in silence, the first mate pulled out his spyglass and raised it to a brown orb. Sure enough, Brooksdale's colors were spotted along the vessel's sternpost. Collapsing the device, the first mate quickly rattled off orders in preparation of the upcoming battle before making his way towards the captain's quarters.

Gently rapping his knuckles against the wooden door, Kristoff waited patiently while studying the intricate snowflake design. Typically, he would wait for permission before entering. However, as the silence stretched on, the blonde lad slowly stretched a gloved hand towards the handle. In the hopes that a soft voice would permit him access, Kristoff hesitated for a moment before catching hold of the latch. Holding his breath, he pushed against the heavy oak door and slipped inside. Moving with the faintest whisper, created as his rumpled uniform brushed against the wooden frame, brown eyes scanned the cabin for a sign of life.

"Elsa?" Kristoff inquired, glancing around curiously when he was met with an empty room. _Odd, she should have been in here,_ Kristoff mused. About to take his leave to search the rest of _Frysta_ for his captain, his eyes fell upon a small chest resting on a shelf behind the captain's desk. Glancing dubiously over his shoulder, Kristoff felt his feet move towards the far wall before his mind even made a conscious decision.

_One peak won't hurt,_ the blonde reasoned as he picked up the chest between two burly hands. Eying the contraption, he took in the delicate carvings, noting that it matched the door he had just passed through. Continuing his inspection, he quickly descried that there was a single brass fastening to hold the lid in place, but no lock to hamper any trespassers. _Funny… _Flipping the latch, the lad held his breath as a single thumb brushed against the near-invisible seam before applying enough pressure to lift the lid.

"May I help you?"

With a stifled yelp, Kristoff quickly spun around as he hid the chest behind his broad torso. "Captain Elsa!" the blonde croaked. Clearing his throat, he quickly snapped his worn boots together, causing the sharp thud of his boots to echo in the unbearable silence. In a vain attempt, Kristoff tried to blindly replace the contrivance on the shelf behind him as he obediently reported why he was looking for her, instead of admitting to why he had entered the forbidden area.

"Brooksdale royals, navy vessel, about four leagues off the port side, Captain," the first mate reported. Holding his breath as his captain remained silent, her studious gaze watching him carefully, he nearly collapsed in relief as he watched her turn and leave the cabin without a word. With shaky hands, he quickly returned the chest before scampering out after her.

Ignoring the cold sweat that dripped between his shoulder blades, Kristoff remounted the stairs and crossed the helm with as much dignity as he could muster. He knew he could have been flayed, if not worse for trespassing in the captain's quarters. He had been lucky this round. Taking up his post besides the Ice Queen, Kristoff did his best to forget his previous endeavors as he turned his attention to the vessel ahead of him.

Observing the markings, Kristoff rattled off various ships in his mind before realizing what he was staring at. A lightly armed warship, the Corvette was small and maneuverable, but typically contained to coastal patrols. _Bizarre. Why would she be so far away from the coastline? More so, why would she be so far away from home?_ Kristoff idly wondered. His thoughts, however, were fleeting.

Distracted by his captain's movements, the first mate glanced curiously as a single glove was removed. Despite the numerous times he had watched Elsa use her magic, he always became enraptured by her powers. There was just something about ice that made his blood come alive. And sure enough, Elsa didn't disappoint. Staring in wonder, Kristoff watched as Elsa rested bare digits on the railing in front of her. Curious, he glanced around, but saw nothing that showed the use of her power.

It wasn't until the ship took a sudden lurch, then began to glide smoothly through the rolling waves, that the lad realized what the captain had done. Unable to contain his childish fascination, the first mate broke his post and quickly moved to the side of the helm and glanced overboard. There, glittering when the waterline dipped just right, Kristoff could see the verglas that covered the bilge. Withholding the skip from his step, Kristoff made his way back to his post. As _Frysta_ sliced effortlessly through the water, increasing the knots and rapidly closing the distance, the blonde rattled out more orders before settling to wait impatiently as their quarry approached.

xxx

"Pirates off the starboard side!" warned the lookout.

Glancing up at the crow's nest upon hearing the hoarse voice, Anna's attention was quickly brought back to the deck as the ship appeared to come alive. Startled, the princess stood transfixed, watching as more men than the ship could possibly contain materialized out of the oddest nooks and crevices. Anna simply froze. She knew what pirates were, but she wasn't sure what she should do at a time like this. Raised in the sheltered walls of Brooksdale's castle, the princess had never been prepared to actually meet pirates.

Excited over something new happening after the previous month, Anna racked her brain for what _starboard_ meant. She had tried learning the pirate lingo since they first took off, but she still became discombobulated with the foreign terminology. Glancing to her left, Anna saw nothing but water. Glancing to the right, Anna thought she saw something in the distance. Squinting both eyes, Anna discovered that if she crossed them just right, a speck appeared to be gliding through the water towards them.

_Ah! Starboard!_ Anna mentally congratulated herself for deciphering the "pirate's code", as she had taken to addressing the language. The princess's excitement however was quickly doused as one of the soldiers snagged hold of her arm and gave a sharp tug. "Hey!" Anna cried, but her protest fell on deaf ears. Stumbling after the man, Anna was led below deck, back to her quarters.

xxx

Hiding a smile, Elsa watched the boy, well man, practically dash towards the railing and lean dangerously over the side to appreciate her alteration. The captain refrained from shaking her head. It wouldn't do well to let her crew see her mask slip. She was the Ice Queen, feared throughout the seven seas and the land that invaded her territory. Just as her first mate had wondered, she too turned curious eyes towards the vessel ahead.

What was so important that a small warship would risk its very neck to traverse through her waters without paying homage? Elsa wondered. Certainly her reputation was not slipping. Even so, she would have the chance to correct it shortly. With that thought pacifying her brooding mind, Elsa waited almost as impatiently as her first mate. However, she would never show it. Keeping her ungloved hand hidden from view, she created minute designs to pass the time and to keep her thoughts from turning sour.

It wasn't until she heard a cry from above, alerting the crew that they were approaching their target, that she turned her latest design into the quintessential blade she was known for. Shifting the blade into her gloved hand, she raised her arm and quickly encased the Brooksdale vessel in a frozen prison, allowing _Frysta_'s wispy frame to settle broadside against the slightly larger _Stonehenge_. Waiting patiently at the helm, Elsa watched as her crew launched themselves eagerly onto the opposing vessel.

Well seasoned, the trolls dove headfirst into battle, clashing rock weapons against stout metal swords. As the navy soldiers and _Stonehenge's_ crew continued to multiply, however, Elsa raised her arm and with a faint flick of her wrist, she froze the men where they stood. She had made the mistake once to not use her magic to attack humans, but after losing a member of her crew to an unseen blade, she was unwilling to risk the life of her men.

xxx

"Your highness, please stay here until someone comes to fetch you," the soldier finally cautioned Anna as they reached their destination.

Startled by the pace of the events unfolding, the princess simply stood in the doorway as the solider took off again. She could hear the scramble of feet and shouted orders, muffled by the thick wood. It wasn't until her arm was touched again, that the girl finally moved, the repeated sensation breaking her paralyzed state of mind. Turning her head, Anna glanced at the new, more familiar, hand that had latched onto her arm. Raising her eyes, Anna stared at her governess without actually registering her presence, her attention still focused on the sound of chaos up above.

"Anna?" Gerda inquired, seeing the dazed girl simply standing in the hall. "Anna, we must go inside and block the door! Come, child," Gerda pushed, explaining what their tasks were when the princess ignored the warning tug on her arm.

Snapping back to attention at the urgency in the governess's voice, Anna slipped into the cabin to help barricade the door. Unfortunately, most of the heavy furniture had been bolted to the floor to prevent movement created from natural occurrences. It would only be a waste, and a joke on them, to try moving it themselves. Locking the door, the pair settled for sliding a heavy beam into the brackets mounted into the door jamb before piling small objects below.

Really, it looked like a haphazard mess, but the activity seemed to calm Gerda down, so Anna went along with the idea. Running out of sensible objects to move around, the two women sat idly on the bed, straining their ears in the hopes of receiving some type of input as to what was going on up above. As the minutes rolled on, the sound of scuttling feet and clashing blades dwindled into complete silence.

"Maybe, maybe the pirates have been defeated?" Anna proposed always the optimistic in any disastrous event.

Before Gerda could respond, however, the sound of groaning wood met their ears. Waiting in horror as the narrow hall betrayed the approach of another passenger, the heavy footfall echoing in the corridor; Anna unconsciously gripped hold of Gerda's hand. Squeezing it in a death lock, Anna felt her heart hitch as the footsteps came to a halt right outside the weak barricade. Tensing, Anna held her breath as the handle began to rattle before silence blanketed the room once more. As the seconds ticked by, Anna began to relax under the prospect that the danger had passed. Slipping off the bed, to check if the coast was clear, Anna dived back into the covers as the door suddenly shattered into the room, causing both occupants to take shelter in an attempt to avoid the flying objects.

Sitting up, Anna waited for the dust to settle before gasping in trepidation at what she saw. There, standing in the cavernous hole stood a beast of a man. He was massive. Hunched almost in half, Anna noted that the pirate filled the entire doorway and quite possibly the entire corridor as well.

_The door never had a chance. We don't have a chance, _Anna thought, contemplating their probability of escaping.

As if reading her thoughts, the menacing pirate forced his way into the tight quarters. Grabbing hold of the bed, the giant ripped it off the floor, bolts and all, as the women scrambled towards the opposite end. Wrenching the bed towards the busted wall, the pirate caught Gerda by the scruff of her neck as she tumbled off the mattress. Holding her in one hand, the giant felt a pillow connect with the back of his skull. Spinning around, the pirate growled into the flutter of white feathers.

"It's not nice to throw people!" Anna shouted, as she rose from the floor.

Picking up another object, Anna threw it at the pirate as well. The tiny shoe didn't even leave a dent, just infuriated the beast more. Gulping, Anna took a step back as the growl turned into a roar. Before she could run, Anna felt the floor disappear beneath her as she was hauled into the air and tossed over the man's shoulder. With that, the women were carried, kicking and screaming, up the deformed staircase.

"Stop! Put us down!" Anna demanded before wincing as she was temporarily blinded with the abrupt change of lighting.

Feeling her eyes water momentarily, Anna waited as the sensitive organs adjusted to the bright sun before cautiously reopening them. Through watery orbs, Anna realized that the pirates hadn't been defeated in the least. Instead, the entire royal navy and crew were a few feet away, bound to the mainmast. Allowing her eyes to continue their inspection, Anna noticed that no other pirates were insight. In all retrospect, the ship looked to be completely abandoned.

"Marsh, set them down over here," a gruff voice directed, out of Anna's line of sight.

Curious as to whom the mysterious speaker was, Anna tried to pivot about on the colossal shoulder. Feeling stone muscles disappear to be replaced by a rush of air, Anna squeaked as she was dropped from shoulder height to land on the deck below. Grimacing in pain, she shifted to rub her bottom through the numerous layers of her gown.

"It's not like there's twenty feet of fresh powder down here, bud," Anna grumbled. Instead of receiving a response, she glanced up in time to watch as the behemoth marched off with Gerda still in his grasp. Incensed by the pirate's mien, Anna scrambled to her feet to charge after her captor and the unconscious governess.

"All right feisty pants. Calm down," the gruff voice exhorted, pulling the princess back.

"Let me at him. I want to get him," Anna grumbled, tugging against the restraint before going limp as the hand tightened warningly about her bicep.

"I…okay. I'm calm," Anna conceded. Backing down, Anna waited for the grip to slacken before twirling around. Throwing a punch at her new captor, Anna blinked as her hand was easily caught in a large, gloved fist.

"Whoa, you call that calm? Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" the new pirate questioned, a blonde eyebrow arching into sandy locks. Shaking his head, the pirate dragged Anna over to the mainmast, tying her amongst the rest of the crew.

"Stay quiet and let your captain do the talking," the pirate advised quietly while tightening the rope about Anna's wrists.

"Why?" Anna inquired, eying the pirate skeptically.

"Because I don't trust your judgme-" the blonde man began, only to be cut off by Anna's loud protest.

"Excuse me!?" Anna exclaimed, before she was interrupted herself as a throat cleared behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to CinnamonPearl517 for the helpful plot suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alterations made.  
**

**Disclaimers: See first chapter  
**

**Enjoy,**

**Rigg**

* * *

_"Excuse me!?" Anna exclaimed, before she was interrupted herself as a throat cleared behind them._

* * *

**_Ch. 4 – Rules and Regulations_**

As the trolls wrangled their captive audience and confined them to the helm Elsa simply stared on. During raiding parties, the captain hardly felt the urge to partake and make an example of the prisoners since her reputation and her first mate handled the situation quite well. However, her previous curiosity got the best of her. About to descend the helm's steps, the platinum blonde paused as the sounds of struggle escaped from below _Stonehenge_'s deck.

Observing as her master gunner emerged from the hull, Elsa noticed two women were draped across his broad shoulders like sacks of potatoes. One said sack, Elsa noted with icy hues, happened to be thrashing about, as if her petite fists pounding on Marshmallow's back would grant her release. Tilting her platinum head to the side, the captain simply stared on at the scene below. Watching as the feisty redhead demanded to be unhanded, Elsa quirked an eyebrow as her first mate directed the master gunner to deposit the girl beside him. Watching as Kristoff struggled to restrain the girl, Elsa felt her mirth increase.

As Kristoff shackled the girl with the rest of the sailors and soldiers, Elsa slipped unnoticed onto the deck, her crew having already dispersed below to raid the vessel for anything of use. Remaining in the shadows, Elsa studied the girl growing interest, watching as the girl's feisty temper spurred her to fight back instead of cower at the sight of her men.

Deciding that the girl would be slightly shorter than herself, Elsa noticed that the strawberry blond locks were confined in twin braids, blue eyes burning with a fiery passion. Upon closer inspection, the Ice Queen could also see that the girl's face was sprinkled with freckles. It wasn't until a sharp "Excuse me!?" cut through the air that Elsa realized she had been staring. Deciding she should make herself known, instead of simply staring at the scene before her, the platinum blonde stepped out of the shadows. Clearing her throat, she announced her presence, effectively bringing a halt to the heated argument between her first mate and the girl.

Much to Elsa's surprise, both Kristoff and the girl froze as if on cue. Arching an elegant eyebrow, she studied the pair while finally musing over her first mate's behaviors. The lad had been acting rather skittish since earlier. Instead of simply dismissing the matter, Elsa wondered if she should have interrogated her first mate. Even now he was arguing with the prisoner. _Wait. Kristoff never argues with the captives, especially royals._

Icy hues flickered back towards the bound girl, this time allowing Elsa to notice more than her facial structure as she glanced at the girl's attire. Noting the tranquil turquoise, blue, and black dress, the Ice Queen's brow rose higher, causing it to disappear into platinum bangs. Despite the quality and design of the material corresponding with the girl's status, the colors belied the strawberry blonde's haughty attitude.

In either case, the girl's attire reconfirmed her suspicions; definitely a noble. She would have to question her first mate after all and inquire not only as to why he had been in her quarters, but more so why he had been caught in a heated debate with the girl. That would have to wait, though. In the mean time, they had business to attend to.

Perambulating towards the sturdy mast, Elsa took her time circling the trembling, sweaty bodies. The captured crew cowered as she passed, glaring eyes submitting to her in a matter of seconds. All but one pair: the girl. _Peculiar. She will have to be the example, then,_ Elsa decided. She had no trouble using men, women, or even children for her illustrations, not when it came to royals.

Bred and reared to behave the same, it didn't matter if she targeted the old for their previous crimes or played with the young before they could act on such intentions. They were all the same in the end, especially when it came to using them as examples for future sailors. Apparently, her last show of authority had dwindled away and it was a time for a refresher. The world needed a reminder as to what would happen to anyone who dared to skirt around her authority, believing they could sneak through her territory. Really, the very notion was an insult. Let the world believe her to be maligned. She didn't care.

Stopping in front of the strawberry blonde, Elsa debated for a moment. She never started with an example without ensuring as to why they were being used as such. To demonstrate without proper instruction was simply a waste of time. However, her curiosity got the best of her. Raising her frozen saber, the Ice Queen allowed the tip of the blade to graze harmlessly across the girl's cheek. Using the tip of the sword, she applied enough pressure to the stubborn chin, forcing the girl's head to rise.

Startled as Elsa was met with the sight of defiant, fiery hues, she simply studied the girl with icy orbs. Lingering as she became captivated while watching the swirling emotions within the blue irises, the captain jerked back, releasing her hold on the girl's chin. Through her momentarily lapse of judgment, she had been about to cut the gag in order to receive the answers to the whirlwind of questions and thoughts. However, before her hand could obey, she stepped back, removing herself from the distracting eyes.

Scoffing at herself, she quickly dismissed the dubious slip. She wanted the reprieve from the girl's voice, she reminded herself. She had heard how vocal she had been earlier while arguing with Marshmallow and Kristoff; she didn't need to release the girl's tongue now that they had a blissful silence. Besides, she never questioned the passengers, simply those in charge. Despite her unusual interest in the girl, she needed to focus. If she slipped and broke her customary ritual, certainly she would be questioned later.

Allowing her gaze to part from the girl's face, reddened from the muffled struggling, Elsa turned to the man sitting beside the girl. With the slightest of moments, she took her irritation out on the captain. Even so, she maintained control and simply sliced the captain's gag only to watch as it tumbled onto his chest. She had control, finesse, and a delicate touch when needed, but this time, even with her control, the ice seared the flesh as she cut into his cheek. She had purposely allowed her muscles that bit of leniency; certainly she wasn't rattled by her earlier thoughts. Shutting off her brain, she narrowed icy hues at the captain.

"Captain Steinar, I'm highly disappointed in you," Elsa began, as if lecturing an insubordinate child instead of a grown man. "My rules are simple. You pay homage and surrender your cargo in order to traverse my terrain unharmed. We hurt no one and send you on your merry way, ship intact. You know that. You are also well aware of the second stipulation, if the first is not met accordingly. Once captured, you fight. We take your cargo anyway and destroy everything on board, allowing for one survivor to make it semi-safely back to port. You are no young pup out on his first voyage, so explain to me why I find you out in my waters without permission, trying to sneak about as if I would not find you."

Silence was her only answer. The Ice Queen knew the captain. She remembered all the survivors. Steinar had been the decided survivor when she had sunk _Amindra_ a handful of years back. He would not survive this time. As the silence stretched on, Elsa lifted her blade to begin the promised threat while ignoring the muffled screams beside her.

"Queen Elsa," the troll interrupted, causing the blade to come up short.

"Yes, Bulda?"

"Besides the necessities for voyage, there is no cargo below," the troll reported from a safe distance away. Although her crew knew they were safe, they still hesitated to approach their captain during certain moments.

"I see. Very well, thank you, Bulda," the captain dismissed before turning back to Steinar.

"My curiosity has been piqued, Steinar. You carry no cargo. You're on a vessel meant for coastal terrain. You're sneaking about my waters, very well aware of the rules. What are you hiding, captain?" Elsa inquired. However, she didn't need a verbal response this time. Watching as the captain's eyes flickered to the feisty redhead beside him, Elsa knew. She was the cargo.

"Perhaps we can play a little game. For each question answered, a member of your crew or a part of _Stonehenge_ will be spared," Elsa purred, twirling the blade about in her fingers as if it was a toy. Much to her delight, the captain decided to speak. She loved it when others cooperated and played with her.

"What do you want to know?" Steinar sighed, already defeated. He had heard of the stories told about the Ice Queen. Hell, he had seen them firsthand. He knew he should not have accepted the monarch's orders, but to deny them would have meant treason. By playing the game he was committing treason, having been sworn into silence about his mission. Either way he was a dead man, but perhaps he could spare his men.

"We shall start with a simple question, my reluctant man," Elsa teased, stalking about the mast like a cat toying with her prey. "Destination?"

"Southern Isles."

"Purpose?"

"…Transportation."

_Transportation? What are you, or perhaps I should say who- _Elsa glanced at the two women tied up with the men. The rest of the hostages were soldiers or sailors. It was very obvious who the captain was transporting. He had already given it away before she started the interrogation. _Why _would be her next question, however, it would go unanswered. She didn't need to have further reason to fixate on the strawberry blonde.

Forcing her thoughts aside, Elsa stopped in front of the defeated man once more. "You are well aware what we do to royals, Steinar," Elsa reminded. "You may pick two men to send overboard. The rest of you will go down with the ship." Dismissing her crew to carry out the unspoken orders, Elsa pivoted around to disembark.

"Wait! What?!" a new voice sputtered. "You can't do that!"

As the cry of outrage cut through the air, the Ice Queen paused as the voice registered in her mind. For a vague moment, the captain wondered what it would sound like at a normal octave. Glancing over her shoulder, Elsa noted that the girl's gag had finally slipped free just enough to allow her to talk. Hiding the amusement at the sight of the chewed up cloth that rested bout the slender neck, Elsa kept her mask in place and simply quirked an eyebrow.

"And why not?" Elsa inquired, turning around to face the hostages.

"Because it's mean! You can't go around killing people, stealing their cargo, demanding tribute, destroying ships! Why would you-" the girl demanded without breathing until she was cut off by the Ice Queen.

"Enough," Elsa declared, her soft voice cutting through the rambling. However, despite her tone permitting no room for argument, Elsa was surprised to see that the girl merely continued to fume instead of cower.

"Little girl, you would do well to mind your tongue," Elsa warned, unused to needing to give such cautions after years of having immediate obedience. Typically her hostages would tremble and beg for mercy, not argue or pass accusations. However, the girl did. Perhaps her control was slipping. Quirking an eyebrow as the feisty redhead resumed her onslaught of allegations, Elsa tuned out the insults while pondering over the multitude of possibilities.

_Perhaps she hasn't heard? Nonsense. I've made certain everyone has heard of my name, of my reputation. Then why…_ Feeling her curiosity flare once more, she studied the girl, not bothering to silence her just yet. _She is a peculiar one,_ Elsa mused. She could see why Kristoff would yield and dispute with the girl. However, this was getting out of hand. Whether _this_ was in reference to the girl's blatant aggressive behaviors or her thoughts, she didn't know. Instead of allowing her contemplations to tumble further out of control, Elsa decided to grant her curiosity one respite: to ask the question she had been pondering since first sighting _Stonehenge_.

"Since you are clearly unable to heed my order and perform a simple task," Elsa cut in as the girl finally took a much-needed breath, "perhaps you will put your mouth to better use by answering a question. If it is satisfactory, I will spare the life of one more crew member. Why are you going to the Southern Isles?"

The Ice Queen was torn as to whether the girl would answer or not, especially as the silence stretched on, the masseter muscle clenched beneath the smooth flesh. About to order her crew back to work, she was startled by the simple answer after having her ears bombarded by an onslaught of rambles.

"To get married," was the meek reply.

The girl was of that age to get married, so the captain was not surprised by the answer. Instead, the simplicity of the broken, almost detached, reply caught her off guard rather than the response in itself. Elsa silently cursed her inquisitive nature. Despite her best efforts to burry such internal inquiries and leave matters as they were, she could already feel herself caving upon hearing the girl's tone. She had her answer, she should simply move on instead of inquiring more than was necessary. However, before she could turn away, her mouth was opening once more.

"Pardon me for prying, but you do not sound overly enthused by the prospect. Shouldn't a woman who is about to be betrothed be happy?"

She needed to know why the girl did not fear her. Perhaps the girl had heard of the legendary Ice Queen after all and knew of the captain's distaste for royals._ Was she scared of her fate then, knowing she would go down with _Stonehenge_? _Elsa wondered. _Was she heartbroken over the realization that she would never reach her husband-to-be? _Despite her limited knowledge about love, Elsa didn't believe this would trigger the fiery emotions from earlier. No, it was something else, especially as she received a simple shrug in response to her previous question.

Contemplating the possibilities, Elsa quickly dismissed her theory about the girl being aware of what happened to any royals who crossed her path. The girl would have behaved entirely different earlier. _Well, perhaps,_ the captain conceded. Anyone who would try to fight a man thrice her girth and height probably wouldn't care about how royals were viewed on _Frysta_. However, the girl's response did have something to do with the marriage, of that Elsa was certain. Mulling over her thoughts, the platinum blonde wracked her brain for a moment. Then it hit her.

"Arranged?" Elsa inquired, only to receive another shrug, much to the captain's irritation. For being so verbal, the girl could be frustratingly close mouthed. Contemplating for another moment, Elsa finally turned her Kristoff. She had a fair inkling as to how she could get the girl to talk.

"Release three men, secure anything of use, destroy the rest," Elsa ordered before turning around once more. She did not take lightly to being undermined, mostly because she simply had not had to put up with such reactions for almost a decade. Sure enough, her ploy worked.

"Wait!"

Choking back a smug grin, Elsa simply turned back around to glare at the girl. "Yes?"

"Take me instead."

Startled, Elsa simply blinked. That was not what she had anticipated. She had only wanted an answer. Instead, the girl was offering herself as a bargaining chip? Rubbish.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it wasn't their fault, the crew, that is. Take me in their place, they were only following my father's orders to escort me, don't punish them for doing their job. You said that one of your rules was that you took the cargo and set the crew free. So, take me as their cargo…" the strawberry blonde reasoned through her ramblings, her voice trailing off near the end.

Debating the offer, Elsa hesitated before replying. On one hand, she would be able to satisfy the unusual curiosity for the girl. At the same time she would be able to break the girl and instill her with terror. On the other, she would have the girl possibly running amuck on her ship, distracting herself and her crew. Then again, there always was the brig. Teetering between all the pros and cons of agreeing, the captain finally nodded her consent. She would terrorize the girl, chew her up, and spit her back out as a damaged survivor. Perhaps then the world would know not to cross her. Turning to Kristoff, Elsa was called up short once again.

"Wait!"

_Seriously? _Quirking an eyebrow, Elsa turned back to the hostages. This time, it wasn't the girl she looked at, but the woman.

"Please, take me as well," Gerda begged. She couldn't let her charge go off with the pirates. Carefully sheltered by Brooksdale's walls, Anna hadn't heard of the legends, but the governess had. She had to protect the girl.

Staring at the older woman, Elsa eyed the grey-haired hostage. What was she getting herself into? If nothing else the woman would keep the girl in check and out of her hair while she broke the girl. Snapping new commands, Elsa disappeared in a flurry of snow before another demand could be uttered, leaving her first mate to deal with _Stonehenge_ and their new additions.

* * *

**A/N: Again, a special thanks to CinnamonPearl517 for editin'.**

**Anonymous reviews - **

**Guest (Ch. 1) - No, the king isn't a very good father, is he? I suppose I could have depicted him as slightly different, but it was fun to make him a bit more open about his dislike for his daughter's magic. After all, just because we're different, doesn't mean we should hide what makes us unique simply because it's new. If he had understood that, however, we wouldn't have Elsa disappearing to become a captain though... That would be sad.**

**Guest (Ch. 3) - May I laugh diabolically here? I'm kidding. Yes, she's off to marry Hans. Perhaps Hans will be nice instead of conniving? After all, he might be the first in line, or fall head over heels for Anna, or actually be really nice. We'll just have to find out in our wonderful AU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alterations made.  
**

**Disclaimers: See first chapter  
**

**Enjoy,**

**Rigg**

* * *

_Staring at the older woman, Elsa eyed the grey-haired hostage. What was she getting herself into? If nothing else the woman would keep the girl in check and out of her hair while she broke the girl. Snapping new commands, Elsa disappeared in a flurry of snow before another demand could be uttered, leaving her first mate to deal with Stonehenge and their new additions._

* * *

**_Ch. 5 – Welcome Aboard_**

After the first mate and the hostage were interrupted arguing, Kristoff simply stood off to the side, carefully studying his captain. Lost in his brooding, the blonde's attention wandered during the interrogation. He had simply tried to warn the girl, but like usual, no one listened to him. So much for his attempt at generosity, now he would be reprimanded and have nothing to show for it. _Stubborn royalty, _Kristoff grumbled._ And blasted snow._

Usually calm and collected, Kristoff and the others surrounding Elsa were left covered in ice particles as the captain departed. Withholding a sigh, the blonde dusted the melting snow off his clothing as his attention was brought back to the scene at hand. If the girl could get under his captain's skin, he wondered if he would get off the hook for earlier while Elsa was distracted. Knowing his luck though, his punishment would be worse than expected. Blocking such pondering from his mind, the first mate decided he shouldn't push his luck any longer and get on with his duties.

"Pabbie. Bulda. See to it that these two _guests_ are given the royal quarters," Kristoff directed.

Waiting for the two women to be taken into hostage and transferred to their new quarters, Kristoff turned to the waiting crew. It was time to get to work. He had a ship to mangle. Moving away from the struggling captives, the blonde began to bark out orders. Dividing the trolls into teams, he directed a third of his crew to salvage for anything of use or value, another third was sent to demolish the ship, while the rest of the trolls were ordered back to _Frysta_ to prepare for departure.

In the end, Kristoff left _Stonehenge_ with less than minimal necessities for the crew to arrive to the nearest port. They would make it, if the weather permitted. Similarly, they would make it if he had followed his captain's orders to kill all but three of the men. However, he left the men alive. As far as he was concerned, once he was off the vessel, the prisoners were no longer his concern. They could figure out how to salvage the ship and make it to safety.

As the last of the cargo was loaded, the first mate took one more glance over the damaged hull. With a shake of his head, he ordered the trolls back onboard _Frysta_ before following behind the last of them. With a final glance towards the men still tied to the mast, Kristoff directed the crew to cast off. They would figure it out. He had slipped the cabin boy a knife as he gagged the last of _Stonehenge's_ men. As long as the boy worked diligently they would make it, and perhaps the boy would not risk getting tossed overboard when it came time to dally out rations. Distracted by his thoughts, the blonde missed the flash of red hair in the shadows of the stairs.

xxx

Resting her forehead against the wooden railing, a pair of blue eyes gazed sadly out at the vast amount of water. To anyone else looking, they would simply see the endless roll of waves. To the strawberry blonde, however, she could still see where _Stonehenge_ had bobbed helplessly beside the smaller ship. After the Ice Queen had disappeared, she and Gerda had been roughly transferred onto their new ship. But, before they could escort her down below deck, Anna had overheard the sharp commands given by the blonde man she had argued with earlier.

_Stonehenge_ was to be released, along with the crew, but Anna knew the process wouldn't be as simple as that. Having the gall to sneak back aboard once the coast was clear, Anna was able to catch a glimpse of the retreating, defeated ship. Once beautiful and proud, the vessel now floated in a haphazard mangled mess. Her suspicions had been correct. Although the rules implied that the ship and crew would go unharmed upon handing over the cargo, apparently they were tweaked to meet the pirates' needs. The man had ordered the ship to be ransacked, anything of use to be taken, and then destroyed. In all honesty, Anna would be a surprise if _Stonehenge_ reached the nearest port.

With the ship gone, so were her hopes of reaching the Southern Isles. Releasing a sigh, Anna lightly bashed her forehead a couple of times against the railing before firm fingers caught hold of her head. Startled, blue eyes looked toward the sky as her head was tilted back. Upon seeing her governess behind her, the girl relaxed. She was glad Gerda had been able to come along with her. Although no one had bothered her, let alone approach her since earlier this morning, she still felt better at having a familiar face on board.

"Dear, you know that will only cause more problems," Gerda scolded.

Instead of debating like usual, Anna simply nodded. She knew that her governess wasn't upset with her; she also simply needed a distraction from their new reality. Her head finally released, Anna watched as the woman settled on the deck beside her. Feeling a smile tug at the corner of her lips, the princess watched as stubby legs maneuvered to fit through the small gaps at the bottom of the railing, forcing Anna to stifle a giggle.

Although her governess was able to mimic her position on the deck floor by hanging her legs overboard, it forced the older woman to forego her proper etiquette to sit correctly while wearing a dress. Turning her attention back to the ocean below, Anna watched the liquid rise up periodically as if to swallow their tiny feet. However, despite the gentle dips and the rise of the bow, the waves lingered well below their dangling limbs. It was as if the ship glided on top of the water instead of through it. Resting her temple against the short railing, Anna let out a sigh.

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm afraid," Anna admitted.

"Oh, it will all be okay, dear," Gerda reassured with false bravado. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Swallowing a sigh, Anna turned her head to look the other way as Gerda rattled off further inaccurate statements, simply assuming that the girl was afraid of the pirates.

"No, no. It's not the pirates I'm afraid of," Anna finally interrupted. "…I'm afraid of what will happen to Brooksdale now."

At that, both women went silent. Sitting with their somber thoughts, a pair of blue and brown eyes stared through the railing, gazing out into the distance. Neither woman needed to elaborate. They both knew about their kingdom's treaty with the Southern Isles. Similarly, they knew the consequences if the deal was not fulfilled by the year's end. Lost in her thoughts, Anna was startled as she felt another firm grip, this time upon her arm.

"Come, dear! Let's go freshen up and perhaps relax in our cabin. The sun won't do well for your fair skin! After all, your husband-to-be might prefer those freckles over lobster flesh," Gerda attempted to joke, hoping to distract both of them from their morbid thoughts.

Feeling a small smile escape, Anna rested her hand appreciatively over the older woman's.

"It's okay, Gerda. I think I want to stay here a bit longer. The fresh air will help to clear my thoughts." Upon seeing the governess's determined expression; Anna finally caved and voiced her real reason for not wanting to go just yet. "I might go mad if I'm trapped down below. Please?"

With a huff, Gerda relented and rose with haphazard grace, still unaccustomed to the movements of the new vessel. "Alright, dear, but only for a bit longer." Pausing, Gerda reached down to gently stroke the strawberry locks. "Everything will be okay," the older woman mumbled, to herself more than to Anna.

After receiving a confirming nod, the governess removed her hand and moved to go back inside. For as much as the governess wanted to clear her mind with the fresh air as well, she felt too uncomfortable being around pirates, despite how hospitable they had been. If naught else, Gerda hoped that her and the girl could simply hide in their provided quarters until the pirates grew tired of them or they were rescued. It was hopeful wishing, but she had little else at this point, she considered while disappearing below deck.

Closing her eyes as she contemplated Gerda's words, Anna let out a sigh as the woman walked away. She knew her governess was simply being optimistic for her sake, and that she should attempt the same, but Anna couldn't help but worry. Nibbling on the inside of her lip, blue eyes gazed back out across the ocean. She would have to figure out a way to get off the ship and to the Southern Isles. As her mind tumbled through idea after idea of how to escape, Anna became oblivious to the world until she heard another voice beside her.

"She seems nice."

Startled out of her thoughts, Anna squeaked while jumping from her spot on the deck. Feeling her legs tangle in her dress, she reached out to brace herself for the inevitable fall, only to be caught by a strong grasp. Releasing a breath of relief, Anna turned to thank her savior. However, as blue eyes caught sight of blonde locks and then locked onto dancing brown orbs, the feisty nature inside her erupted.

"It's not nice to scare people!" Anna lectured instead of thanking her savior, simultaneously ripping her arm free of the strong grip. Straightening out her dress in an attempt to cover up her previous jitters, Anna huffed as a quiet chuckle escaped from the lad beside her. Prickled by the sound, blue eyes glared at the broad man. It wasn't until her brain kicked in and actually registered the previous words that Anna relaxed her stance, just marginally.

"Gerda is nice," Anna admitted quietly. She was reluctant to open up to the stranger, especially after he was the one to tie her up. However, he had attempted to be nice by warning her to keep quiet. Perhaps if Anna had listened for once, she and Gerda would be on _Stonehenge_ heading for the Southern Isles, only slightly worse for the wear, instead of held captive with a bunch of pirates.

"She seems scary, too," the blonde remarked offhandedly, breaking the girl's internal anguish.

"She is not!" Anna declared, distracted from her thoughts as she quickly defended her governess.

"Perhaps a little?" the blonde teased, enjoying how easily he could ruffle the girl.

Grumbling, Anna crossed her arms. The man was right, but she would never admit it to him.

Although Gerda could be scarily strict when it came to protocol and what was deemed proper and what was not, the woman had always taken care of her and been there for her. For that, she would never agree with the stranger. Turning around, the redhead leaned her hip against the rail while purposely ignoring the lad.

Chuckling at the obvious hint to leave her alone, the blonde simply settled onto the deck. Feeling the corner of his lips quirk as the girl glanced over her shoulder to see what he was doing, he simply ignored her. Instead, he stretched his long legs out in front of him. Allowing the extremities to slip between the gaps in the bottom of the railings, he settled onto his back as if he was relaxing on a comfortable bed instead of the hard deck of a swaying ship. Pulling his hat down over his eyes, Kristoff effectively blocked out the glaring blue hues before crossing his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes beneath the hat, the man allowed the rocking motion to lull his brain into a peaceful stupor as he continued to ignore the girl standing beside him.

"You know, a lot of people who appear scary are actually really nice," the man eventually remarked, breaking the silence.

Hearing a snort from above, the blonde grinned while keeping his eyes closed. It wasn't until he heard the rustle of fabric and a soft thud to his side that he cracked one eye open. Tilting the hat up, he watched as the girl settled back down onto the deck.

"Are you telling me that you all are just a bunch of cuddly pirates out collecting hugs instead of gold?" Anna sarcastically inquired.

"Of course. Hugs just give you that warm delightful tingling sensation all the way down to your toes. Gold? Now, gold hurts. Have you ever been hit by a block of gold?" the man continued to joke while letting the cap settle back over his face to protect it from the glaring sun.

The choked back giggle was all the blonde man needed. Sitting up, the first mate fixed his hat as it slipped off his head. Stretching out a hand, he finally introduced himself, "Kristoff."

"You're an odd one," Anna said instead of introducing herself in turn, let alone taking his hand.

About to open his mouth once more, Kristoff turned his head as a sharp whistle cut through the air. With a resigned sigh, the blonde rose to his feet, dusting off his trousers in the process.

"Well, 'You're an odd one', it's a pleasure to meet you. Unfortunately, duty calls." With a grin, Kristoff disappeared to answer his summons.

xxx

Slamming the door shut behind her, Elsa stripped off her coat and flung it to the side. Ignoring the spout of flurries that subconsciously caught and carried the discarded article to the coat rack; the blonde began pacing around the small quarters. Letting out a frustrated growl, pale hands clutched at platinum locks, only to halt as nerve endings sang beneath icy fingertips. Closing her eyes, Elsa froze. _Breathe. Just, breathe. _Slowing her breathing, the Ice Queen relaxed her grip after one last squeeze.

Moving over to the window, Elsa flipped the latch before pushing the glass out over the water. Desperate to steady the whirlwind of emotions storming inside her head, the Ice Queen reverted to old habits. Closing her eyes, the captain enticed the salty breeze inside the cabin, cooling the air as the currents slipped by. Inhaling the tinged air, Elsa attempted to ground herself to her surroundings. Her moment of peace, however, didn't last long.

Opening her eyes, Elsa noticed that icy hands gripped the windowsill. Pulling away as if burned, the captain clutched one wrist with her other hand, holding both limbs close to her chest. _No. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show like this,_ Elsa mentally reprimanded. But even inside her head she could hear the plea struggle to escape past her lips. _Why? Why, after all these years, am I losing control? _Wracking her brain, Elsa could only come to one conclusion: The girl.

Having escaped _Stonehenge_, Elsa had simply assumed that the matters regarding the hostages would be trivial and temporary. Until arrangements could be made for the ransom, the captain would break the fiery girl and leave her despondent until rescued. Else wise, Elsa had figured the girl would remain out of sight and out of mind, tucked away in the safe confines of her cabin with the older woman.

Instead, the captain had discovered the girl wandering about _Frysta_. To top it off, it looked as if the girl was enjoying herself. _Laughing! She was laughing!_ Irritated at the princess's lack of concern and self-preservation, Elsa stiffened as the cabin walls began to ice over. Closing her eyes, the captain pinched the bridge of her nose in another effort to calm her nerves. _Getting upset will only make it worse. Remember. Calm. Breathe,_ Elsa repeated while forcing her lungs to cooperate.

Once collected, the captain strode over to the shelf behind her desk. Lifting the small chest off the desk, the captain quickly slipped the brass fastening free before raising the lid. Dipping her fingertips inside the shallow cavity, she visibly relaxed. _It won't be long now,_ Elsa reminded herself, the thought a solace to her nerves. Hearing a sharp whistle, Elsa jerked.

Snapping the lid shut, she replaced the chest without removing the contents inside. Turning about, she left her quarters, summoning her coat before the door shut with a soft click. Slipping the coat on, the captain adjusted her attire in time to catch sight of Kristoff answering the call. Curiously, Elsa glanced over to where she had seen him talking with the prisoner prior to her entering the cabin. Narrowing icy hues, Elsa watched as the girl lounged back on the deck, strawberry locks dancing about in the breeze. She would tend to her later. In the meantime she needed to have a word with her first mate.

xxx

Perplexed by the man's - _Kristoff's, _she mentally amended - behaviors, Anna remained at the railing for a bit longer. _What a bunch of oddballs,_ Anna mused. First a crew of trolls, then angry snow-wielding women, now sarcastic pirates. What next, talking snowmen? With a resigned sigh, Anna raised her eyes to the cloudless sky. It had helped talking with the odd pirate, but with the distraction gone, Anna couldn't help but return to worrying.

With a resigned sigh, the girl collapsed onto her back. Laying beneath the sun, she closed her eyes and let the roll of the ship clear her mind. _I should probably go in and check up on Gerda._ _But the sun feels too good to move. Maybe a short nap. It wouldn't hurt, right? Of course not. Knowing your luck though, you'll get trampled and tossed overboard before the nap is over._ Groaning, Anna forced herself back into a sitting position before rising to her feet.

Stretching, Anna felt a few cracks escape along her spine. Content, the princess made her way across the deck, taking care to stay out of the crew's way. She remembered how hostile _Stonehenge_ was when the men were interrupted; she'd rather not press her luck with a bunch of pirates, especially those who had no sworn loyalty to the crown.

Distracted with her thoughts, Anna felt her heart suddenly lodge itself in her throat as she rounded the corner. Quickly shuffling back, the girl hid in the shadows of a stack of barrels. Unable to help her curiosity, she slowly glanced back around her wooden barricade. When tied to the mast with the rest of the crew, the adrenaline had been rushing through her veins, causing her to only see red. Now, however, without the fear of being caught openly staring, Anna was able to get a better look at who she had nearly, willingly, approached.

Remaining hidden, blue irises took in the sight of none other than the captain. Elegantly dressed in an electric blue and white coat and trousers, tailored to fit her form accordingly, Anna could only stare in wonder. Women simply did not wear men's clothing; it was an unfathomable option back in Brooksdale. Similarly, she was surprised at how young the captain actually appeared to be. Anna's thoughts were quickly distracted, however, as she noticed another figure approaching the captain.

Crouching back down into the shadows, Anna hid herself as she squinted her eyes against the sun's glare. Studying the broad figure as they came into view, it didn't take her long to recognize who it was. Her curiosity growing, Anna settled down behind the barrels to watch, mentally praying that no one would come up from behind her in the mean time.

"Kristoff. A word, if you would."

Swallowing, Anna ducked back down as she watched Kristoff glance around, wondering if brown eyes were searching for eavesdroppers. Although she didn't catch his response over the sound of a drumming heart in her ears, when she glanced back over, she simply assumed the man had agreed when she saw that he was still there. Realizing that she was too far away to hear the conversation over the strong wind, Anna's brows furrowed. However, before she could contemplate a closer hiding place, the princess watched as Elsa stepped back and gestured towards the door behind her as it opened as if on its own accord.

Lingering until the door snapped shut, Anna listened as the loud thud echoed across the deck, leaving her staring at the intricate snowflake design etched into the wood. Tempted to move closer and continue her attempt at spying on the captain and Kristoff, Anna began to grumble. There were no windows available to glance in. Realizing they were probably only on the sides of the ship, Anna huffed. She knew there was no way to listen through the door.

Left sitting with her thoughts, Anna suddenly jumped as she was bathed in a patch of light. Glancing up, Anna grinned sheepishly as a troll looked inquisitively down at her. With a faint wiggle of her fingers, the princess dashed across the deck instead of bothering to explain her strange behaviors. Dissatisfied by her inability to acquire any useful tidbits on her hosts, Anna wandered off to find Gerda. There was no point in getting into trouble just yet. Besides, the multitude of questions swirling through her brain was enough to deal with. _What was behind that door? And more so, why did Kristoff look like he was going to his funeral before he went inside?_

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to CinnamonPearl517 for beta'in. **

** I'll be good though and not abandon the story, but as**** initially warned, future chapters will probably be slow to update from here on out.** If I go too long, give me a prod. A gentle prod, that is.

**A/N II: As you might've noticed, I've gone back and altered the past couple of chapters. I wasn't happy with the flip-flopping between point of views per chapter and wanted the story to flow a bit better. Similarly, I'm still trying to figure out a style for this story, so I'll be messing around for a while. Meaning? There might -more than likely will- be more revisions. I apologize for the inconveniences. I think I'm happy with how it's starting to flow, so hopefully these first handful of chapters won't be reconfigured anymore.**


End file.
